


Welcome To The Doki Doki Literature Club! || DDLC OC Story

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, DELETED, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Horror, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Scary, Stabbing, Triggers, Vomiting, Zine: Just Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Yui/Yuri





	Welcome To The Doki Doki Literature Club! || DDLC OC Story

Monika enters the club room, "Girls we have a new club member" she announces, Yuri looks up to see a very cute and angelic looking girl. Yuri waved at the girl and looks back at her book and Monika then whispers something to the girl. "Hi my name is Yui Koharu" She says, "I'm Monika's sister" Yui had said, Yuri blushes 'She is cute' Yuri thought. Yui waves to everyone and walks over to a free desk and takes out a book.


End file.
